


Tsukishima was finally okay

by sassysarcasticpotato



Series: The thoughts of friends [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First fic so please be nice, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I love tsukki and yama, M/M, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassysarcasticpotato/pseuds/sassysarcasticpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima was always a stubborn person. He never realized what might happen if he refused to acknowledge what he considered to be his only friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsukishima was finally okay

Tsukishima was lonely. It hadn't always been that way, but it was too late to change what had happened. Tsukishima knew that, though he hardly acted like it, he didn't deserve the people around him. He knew that they would realize it and leave him. His precious teammates would finally see his destructive ways and desert him. He didn't deserve anyone, especially after what had happened. 

Tsukishima was afraid. He was afraid no one would ever love him like HE did. Maybe he didn't even deserve anymore love after what he did. But that was ok. He would be fine. He always was.Though, there was that lingering thought. What if he hadn't screwed everything up? Would HE still be by Tsukishima's side? Or would it had just happened slower, a bit more gradual? He wouldn't have been surprised. 

Tsukishima was gone. Gone on the thoughts of his first. First friend, first love, first heart break. Maybe he should have done something. Maybe if he did, he wouldn't have as many regrets. Maybe if he did, HE would still by his side. But Tsukishima understood why it had happened. He never deserved to be happy, with the way he treated people, why would anyone ever think that?

Tsukishima saw him. It made his heart stop. There he was, right in front of him. Then his love smiled and everything was better again. Yamaguchi would always be by his side now. Tsukishima was never going to let go of him again. He would leech onto him, just the way the other boy had for years. For Tsukishima Kei was very stubborn indeed, and he would finally show his beautiful best friend why he would now forever hold on.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is really horrible guys! This is my first time writing a fanfic and I'm kinda worried about it. Feedback, good or bad is appreciated. 
> 
> And if you didn't understand, basically Tsukishima never told Yamaguchi that he considered him a friend and pushed him aside because he thought he didn't deserve Yama. Yama left him for a little bit and Tsukki got worried that Yama would never go back to him. Yama eventually went back and all of his fears disappeared. 
> 
> I'm considering writing a story based on what happened, so if you would like to see one, please say so in the comments.


End file.
